


Unsteady

by goatsoda



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Team as Family, Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatsoda/pseuds/goatsoda
Summary: Tommy gripped onto the shoulders of his brother's cape, trying not to fall off as Carl began galloping towards the setting sun.-fd au where tommy falls asleep on the ride home from l'manberg and techno tries to keep him warm
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 12





	Unsteady

Techno gestured his head slightly towards his steed, causing the potion particles surrounding him to falter and wobble. "Tommy, we're done tormenting the citizens today. C'mon." Tommy let out an overdramatic sigh, trudging up the low hill Techno was waiting on. "We still haven't gotten my discs. Or your weapons. Plus, I haven't seen L'manberg in so _loooong _" He protested.__

__"We'll still have tomorrow. Now get on." Techno replied while climbing onto Carl's saddle. Tommy begrudgingly agreed, struggling onto the horse._ _

__Tommy gripped onto the shoulders of his brother's cape, trying not to fall off as Carl began galloping towards the setting sun. "You've been on this horse 4 times now... You have to stop hanging on so tight, kid. When I was your age I could already ride on my own." Techno objected, looking back at the teen clinging to him. "At least we just call it horse riding instead of 'horse-back riding.'" Exhaustion crept into Tommy's tone._ _

__"Y'know, you never told me why your horse's name is Carl." He inquired, "It's a long story" Techno responded, monotone. "It's a long trip" Tommy countered._ _

__Techno couldn't argue with that logic. "I'll have to think for a second. My memory isn't the greatest..."_ _

__He wasn't even a third through his story when he felt the boy's weight slowly slump onto him. The stallion halted as Techno pulled on the reins. Techno let out a semi-annoyed sigh, carefully undoing his mantle and wrapping it around Tommy, trying not to wake him. The night air was viciously cold and snowflakes lashed at his nose and cheeks like tiny freezing daggers. He had a higher tolerance to the frigid temperatures than Tommy, though, so he was content lending his cape to the kid._ _

Carl slowed to a stop, kicking up snow with his hooves. Techno slowly slid off the steed, making sure Tommy didn't fall. He awkwardly picked up the lanky kid, making sure the cape stayed wrapped around him. He trudged through the thick powder, shielding his face with his left arm, and carrying Tommy uncomfortably on his right. He was surprised he hadn't woken him up yet. 

The warmth of the fireplace washed over him, thawing his numb limbs. Techno carried him up the stairs, slowly placing him into his bed. He creaked downstairs again, stuffing some pillows into a corner and slumping down into them. His back ached against the hardwood floor, but he ignored it and drifted to sleep, soothed by the warm glow of the fire.

__:_ _


End file.
